Feelings Get Stronger
by iHeart Brant Daugherty
Summary: Victoria Jennings was once part of Alison's group. She has the biggest crush on popular jock, Noel Kahn. But when she gets knocked out by A, her memory is gone. She doesn't know who her friends, family or anyone especially Noel. But Noel then realizes that he has feelings for her. Will Tori still have feelings for Noel?
1. A Heartbroken Tori

Victoria Jennings, or in this case, Tori, was at the hallways of Rosewood High School. It was the end of the day. She saw Noel Kahn, her longtime crush and best guy friend. She and Noel were best friends since Alison DiLaurentis' disappeared. Today was the day that Tori was going to ask Noel out. So she went up to him walking slowly. Noel saw her walking up to his locker.

"Hey, Tori." he said with a smile.

"Ummm...Noel? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you...will you go out with me?"

"Tori, I'm already going out with Jenna. I'm sorry I only like you as a friend. I hope you understand that." Tori looked sad and ran off crying. Noel called for her but she went off. She went to the music room as usual. When she's there, she usual wrote a list of songs that reminded her of Noel. She went to the piano and started playing "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton.

* * *

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I''m homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause I'd could walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_It always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

_'__Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And I now wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't..._

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Into the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_If I could_

_Just hold you_

_Tonight_

* * *

Tori cried and Noel watched her. But as soon as she turned around, he left. Tori stayed until it was dark. Just then, she was grabbed by Rosewood's stalker..."A". She screamed for help.

"NOEL!" she yelled for the guy she loved. But, "A" knocked her out with a rock and everything went black.

* * *

Spencer Hastings, Isabella "Bella" Nielson, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields and Hanna Marin were at the Brew. All of their phones beeped and they got a text message from "A". There was a picture of a knocked out Tori.

"Oh my god..." Aria said.

"Is that Tori?" Bella asked. All of them pressed READ. Hanna read the text out loud:

**Looks like your little friend was mad because Noel rejected her -A**

Hanna looked the others. All of them knew that Tori had an obsessive crush on him. Aria's phone rang.

"Who's calling?" Emily asked with curiosity.

"Tori's mom." Aria replied. Aria picked up and answered it. She hung up 5 minutes later.

"Well?" Spencer asked.

"She's at the hospital." The girls left and went to see Tori.


	2. Memory Loss

Tori was at the hospital and she was waking up but she heard a British doctor.

"Tori...Tori, it's me. It's Dr. Kingston." Tori woke up and she saw Wren. She looked at him confused.

"Who...are you? Where am I?" Wren looked at her puzzled but then realized something...Tori had lost her memory.

"Tori, stay here." Wren went to the waiting room. Her family and the girls were there.

"Wren, how is she?" Spencer asked.

"She's...alright. Expect..." Wren stopped and Aria looked at him concerned.

"Wren, what's wrong?" Hanna asked.

"It's appears that she has lost memory when she was knocked out." Tori's brother had tears in his eyes.

"How long will she have to regain it?" Tori's mom and dad asked in unison.

"A month, probably."

"A month?!" Spencer yelled. Wren nodded and Spencer turned the girls not knowing how Noel would react if he found out if Tori had lost her memory. The girls walked up to Spencer and spoke.

"How are we going to tell Noel about this?" Spencer asked.

"Noel is going out with Jenna, he probably wouldn't care." Emily said.

"But, her and Noel have been friends since Ali died." Bella reminded her.

"Still, I don't trust him." Emily said.

"Why not, Emily?" Spencer asked.

"Cause he rejected it so many times. I started not to trust him after what he did to Aria."

"That was a long time ago." Aria said.

"Why are you not getting this?" Emily asked.

"Why aren't you getting this, Em?" Bella asked.

"What if we tell Noel at school tomorrow?" Hanna asked.

"That could be a good idea." Aria said. Spencer nodded in agreement of liking her idea. But, Emily just left the hospital not saying a word to the others. Spencer and the girls watched her left with confused looks on their faces.

"Tomorrow at school we are going to tell Noel what happened to Tori." Spencer said. "do we agree on that?" The others nodded.

"Noel needs to realize that he loves Tori and not some bitchy tramp." Hanna said. She noticed that they were looking at her.

"You know it's true." Hanna said.


	3. Noel's Reaction

The girls were at school and saw Emily. She went to her locker and opened it. Caleb walked over to them and gave Hanna a kiss on the cheek and she blushed. She kissed him back.

"How's Tori doing?" Caleb asked.

"She's at home. But, she's not coming back to school probably for at a least month." Hanna said to her boyfriend, "it's all because of -A knocking her out and Noel rejected her. She had a crush on him before Ali died." Just then Noel walked up to them with his friends. His date with Jenna didn't go well so he ended things with her so quickly.

"Now speaking of the devil." Emily said.

"Emily!" Spencer said snapping at her.

"Where's the sixth musketeer?" Noel asked teasing.

"She's..." Hanna started but was unsure how to say that Tori was knocked out by -A and lost her memory. Emily stood up to Noel and started to yell at him.

"YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! BECAUSE OF YOU, TORI IS NOW IN THE FREAKING HOSPITAL BECAUSE YOU REJECTED HER AND SHE LOST HER MEMORY!" Emily yelled. Noel blinked at her a few seconds.

"Emily, what the hell?" Aria said but Emily left. Noel ran to the janitor's closet and closed the door. He leaned the against wall. He was shocked and surprised. He didn't love Tori like she loved him. Did he? Noel sat down and cried to himself. He wanted Tori to remember him. He didn't know that Tori had a crush on him. He now knew because of Emily. Noel and her have been best friends since Ali's death. They had always told each other everything. Tori had told Noel about a guy she liked but he did realize that it was about him until now. Noel then looked at his iPhone and started looking at pictures of him and Tori. The memories of the good times that they had together made Noel smiled, cried and laughed. But at that moment, it had hit him. All this time...Noel loved someone. Someone he cared about. Yes, Noel Matthew Kahn, had realized that he loved Victoria Caroline Jennings.

"I have to go see her." Noel said to himself. He went to the back of the school and got to his car. He started to put his key in the ignition. He stopped for a moment. _What if she doesn't know me?_ he thought but then he remembered that she had lost her memory. A few tears came out of his eyes. He started his car and drove to the hospital to see Tori.

"I love you, Tori." he said and he continued to drive.


	4. Tori's Reaction

Tori was lying on the hospital bed in her hospital room. She saw her iPhone and reached for her phone and started to look at some pictures. She saw some of her friends and family. She saw one of her and Noel. She looked at the picture really confused. _Why does this guy look so familiar? _she thought. She was interrupted by the creaking of the door. She saw Wren coming in and he started talking with his British accent.

"How's our patient doing?"

"...Fine..." Tori said raising an eyebrow. She saw Noel outside waiting to see her. Wren looked at Tori's direction. He saw Noel.

"Do you know who that is?" Wren asked her.

"No?" Tori said shaking her head. "Do you know?" Wren turned to her and nodded.

"I'll be right back." he said leaving. "Noel?" The brown-haired blue-eyed 18-year-old looked up at him.

"Can I see her? Please?" Noel asked.

"She's doing fine. But she's in very severe condition. She had lost her memory and she was knocked out by someone. It will take a month for her to get her memory back." Wren explained to Noel.

"A month?!" Noel asked in shock, "isn't there anything else you can do?"

"I'm afraid there isn't."

"Can I at least see her, please?" Noel asked practically begging the British doctor. Wren nodded and let him in. Noel looked at Tori and tried to smile but he couldn't.

"Tori?" he asked. His lips trembled looking if he was about to cry. Tori looked at him confused.

"W-w-who are you?" Tori asked. She was starting to become frightened of him.

"Tori, it's me. Noel."

"Get away from me." Tori said. Noel had a sad look on his face.

"Tori, please remember me. You gotta remember me." Wren just looked at them. Tori shook her head.

"I don't know who you are."

"Tori..." Noel said. He was getting up and he was about to leave. "Tori, please...I love you." Tori turned her head away. Noel got up and left with tears in his eyes. He drove home locking himself in his room crying. _How can she not remember that she loved me?_


	5. Noel's Jealousy

**A month later...**

Tori had finally got her memory back but somehow her feelings for Noel went away. She was at the Brew and saw her new boyfriend named Josh Garcia. Josh went to William Penn High School. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Not to mention, he was very tall and athletic. Josh kissed her passionately on the lips not knowing Noel was watching. Noel watched them with a sad look on his face. He seemed to be jealous. Tori and Josh went over to Noel.

"Hi, Noel." Tori said smiling.

"Hi." He said putting on a fake smile.

"This is Josh, my...boyfriend."

"What's up?" Josh said. He stuck on his hand to him. But, Noel just glared at him.

"Uhh...Tori, I got to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Noel went home with tears in his eyes. _How can she still not love me anymore?_

* * *

Tori wasn't quite herself lately. For the past two weeks, Tori was being abused by Josh. She couldn't decide whether to tell her friends or not. She saw Aria walking towards her. She went to the other direction but she didn't really like Josh. She was just using him to make the guy she really loved jealous. Yes, it was Noel. Aria had followed her. Tori went to the bathroom luckily no one was there. She pulled up her sleeve and had bruises on her arm. She started crying. The door opened and there were the girls. Aria and Spencer knelt down beside her.

"Tori, what happened?" Hanna asked.

"Has Josh been hitting you?" Spencer asked. Tori stayed quiet.

"Tori...answer us." Aria said.

"Yes..." Tori said.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I used him to make Noel jealous." Tori said admitting her secret to them. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Oh my fucking god, Em!" Spencer said. "If she likes Noel then she does."

"Does Noel know about this?" Bella asked.

"No."

"He probably doesn't care." Emily said.

"We know he does." Aria argued.

"Emily, if you're going to be a bitch then leave!" Hanna said and Emily left.

"Noel does care about you." Bella said hugging her friend.

"I love Noel." Tori said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Tori, it's okay."

"I wanna break up with Josh but I'm too scared."

"I'll tell him." Aria said. They all nodded in agreement.


	6. Raped and Rescued

It has been a few weeks since the girls have found out about Tori's secret. The only person who didn't know about this was Noel. Noel was getting worried about Tori. She wasn't allowed to hang out with him...according to her.

Technically, Noel was getting suspicious with Josh. Josh was controlling and abusing her. Until one night, Noel was walking to his car. Not until he heard yelling and screaming. He ran towards it.

"Josh, stop." Tori said and Josh slapped her. Noel stopped at his tracks and saw what happened. His eyes widen as if he was scared for Tori. Then, Josh started to take off her clothes. Noel pulled him off of her and punched him right in the jaw.

"What the hell?" Josh yelled at him, "what is your fucking problem?!" Noel glared at him with anger.

"My problem? MY PROBLEM?!" Noel asked. "The question is what is your fucking problem you no good son of a bitch!"

"This bitch only used me for someone else! You can have her!" Josh said and ran off. Noel blinked unknowningly. Noel turned around and saw a passed out Tori beaten. He picked her up and took her to his house. _Who did Tori use Josh for? _he thought.

As he took her to his house, Noel lied her down on his bed and wrapped her around with blankets to keep her warm.

He stroked her har and smiled. Noel lied down next to her kissing her forehead and he fell asleep.

* * *

**A few hours ****later...**

Tori had woken up but she wasn't at Noel's place. She was in her room but she remembered what happened with Josh. She didn't know who rescued her. She doubt that it was Noel. Tori heard someone coming from the front door. She went downstairs but the door was open. She didn't know what to do so she closed the door and locked it. When she went back upstairs, she saw someone in her room. It was Josh.

"Hey beautiful." Josh said as he pushed her on the bed. Tori started to become scared. She struggled to break free but couldn't.

"Shh...let's not fight." Josh stroked her hair and kissed her passionately. Tori tried to scream but he slapped her.

"Don't even try to scream for help." He got out a knife and slashed her neck. Tori started crying and she wanted someone to come and help her. Josh started to take off her clothes.

"Now for the fun part." Josh leaned over and kissed her everything. Not until, Josh looked up and Noel punched him.

"Leave her alone." Noel growled. The cops came in and arrested Josh. Noel picked Tori up and took her to the hospital.


	7. Finally Together

Tori was at the hospital lying in her bed. She woke up and saw Noel. He was looking at her deeply into her eyes. She didn't expect him to be here. Tori sat up on her bed and tears were falling down her face. Noel pulled her in for a hug and started to stroke her hair. The girls came in and saw them together. They were just standing there not knowing what to do. Aria pulled them out of the room.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I think we should leave Tori with him alone." Aria suggested.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Because...Noel loves her." Hanna said to them but the girls just looked at her. "What? He does love her."

"Yeah, but we need proof." Spencer said. Emily looked at the window and was wondering if Noel really had changed. Spencer looked over at her direction. "Em? Emily?" Emily wasn't paying attention.

"EMILY CATHERINE FIELDS!" Aria yelled to get her attention. Emily turned around.

"What?"

"Were you even listening?" Hanna said.

"Sorry."

Tori and Noel started talking. She told him about Josh and the abusing. But most importantly, she told him that she used Josh to make Noel and he listened carefully to every word she had said.

"Tori, why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?"

"I was thinking you didn't like me and you like Jenna.

"I dumped Jenna the day after you asked me out."

"Why did you dump her?"

"I have feelings for someone else."

"Shana? Mona? Kate?"

"No."

"Who?"

"You...I love you." Noel said and he leaned over kissing her passionately. Tori was surprised but kissed back. The girls came in and smiled at them. Emily walked over to the two lovebirds. Tori pulled away quickly.

"What do you want, Em?" Tori asked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't being a good friend to you. Noel has changed." Emily said and Noel smiles.

"Noel?" Spencer asked him.

"Yeah?"

"If you hurt her, I'll break you." Noel nodded.

"Message recieved." Tori and Noel went back to kissing. The girls had left them so they can be alone.

* * *

**A/N: That is the end. What do you guys think? Should there be a sequel? If yes, give me a plot and review! :) I hope you guys liked this story :)**


End file.
